Reencontro de Dipper e Wendy
by Ayane Blue
Summary: O título diz tudo. Se passando 6 anos depois do fim do desenho. DipperxWendy


**Reencontro de Dipper e Wendy**

Meu nome é Wendy Corduroy.

Sou conhecida por todos na cidade de Gravity Falls, e isso desde que era pequena. E como todos sabem, sou a filha mais velha de Manly Dan e já namorei com muitos caras da cidade.

Mas nesta história, falarei sobre mim e Dipper Pines, um garoto que conheci na adolescência.

Quando eu o conheci, ele tinha apenas 12 anos, enquanto que eu tinha 15. Viramos bons amigos, junto com a irmã dele, a Mabel, e várias vezes saímos juntos para se divertir. Quando as férias acabaram, ele disse que se sentia mal por ir embora, e eu confesso que também estava me sentindo mal.

**Dipper: **Vou sentir saudades, Wendy, de verdade.

**Eu: **Confesso que também vou sentir saudades. Mas não é nosso último adeus. Talvez você volte à Gravity Falls no ano que vem, certo?

**Dipper: **Nesse caso, até o ano que vem.

Infelizmente, ele não voltou. Nem no ano seguinte e nem nos que vieram depois desse. No final, fui obrigada a aceitar que ele não voltaria mais. Nem ele e nem a Mabel.

Pelo menos eu achava que ele não fosse voltar, até que certo dia chegou. O dia do meu aniversário de 21 anos.

Como eu não havia tido festa de 15 anos, minha família achou uma boa ideia fazer 6 anos depois. Eu não estava muito animada com isso, mas no final acabei concordando.

Lady Susan acabou me ajudando com a maquiagem e com o vestido lindo que haviam comprado, mas eu não estava preocupada se ela faria um bom trabalho, e sim com a lista de convidados. Afinal, meu pai não quis me mostrar. Como eu saberia quem viria para a festa?

Reconheci alguns dos convidados quando entrei no salão e fui aplaudida por todos: Stan, Soos, meus amigos com quem saía junto... e o Robbie, com a atual namorada, o que me deixou indignada. Havíamos terminado a apenas um mês! Como ele teve coragem de aparecer com outra justo na minha festa de aniversário?

Quando as atenções sobre mim diminuíram um pouco, fui pegar um ponche na mesa de bebidas, tentando ignorar o fato de meu ex estar com outra. Claro que não foi tão fácil assim.

**Voz: **Que festão, hein?

Perdida em pensamentos, demorei pra perceber que havia um rapaz ao meu lado. Tive que admitir: ele era muito bonito. Mas eu não o conhecia! O que ele fazia na minha festa?

Mas logo ignorei esses pensamentos. Afinal, ele deveria ter vindo junto com algum convidado.

**Rapaz: **Você não parece muito animada. Não está gostando da festa?

**Eu: **Não é bem isso. *bebendo um gole de ponche* Só acho meio estranho ter uma "festa de 15 anos" 6 anos depois.

**Rapaz: **Na adolescência, você dizia que não se importava muito com esse fato.

**Eu: **Pois é. *sacando* Peraí, como você sabe disso?

**Rapaz: **Você me contou, lembra?

**Eu: ***desconfiada* E eu te conheço?

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha pergunta e, pelo que notei, um pouco magoado, o que me fez olhá-lo da cabeça aos pés. Será que eu o conhecia e não estava conseguindo me lembrar?

**Rapaz: **Talvez isso te ajude a lembrar.

Ele ergueu a franja com a mão, deixando a mostra uma marca de nascença que lembrava a ursa maior. Foi aí que eu me toquei. Só tinha uma pessoa que eu conhecia com uma marca de nascença como essa.

**Eu: ***chocada* Dipper?

**Dipper: ***abrindo um sorriso* Finalmente você me reconheceu, Wendy!

**Eu: **Mas... como... quando... O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Dipper: **O tio-avô Stan recebeu um convite pro seu aniversário e ligou pra Mabel e eu, querendo saber se gostaríamos de vir. E pelo jeito, foi uma boa ideia: Mabel não se divertia tanto há muito tempo.

Com a cabeça, Dipper apontou Mabel na pista de dança, sendo que a garota também havia crescido e se transformado numa linda mulher. E Gideão também devia pensar isso, pois estava dançando com ela na pista de dança.

**Eu: ***abrindo um sorriso terno* Já estava achando que você nunca mais voltaria à Gravity Falls.

**Dipper: ***suspirando* Sei que prometi que voltaria no ano seguinte, e lamento muito não ter cumprido a promessa. Você me perdoa, Wendy?

**Eu: **Com uma condição: que você dance comigo na pista de dança.

**Dipper: **Feito.

Com a resposta positiva de Dipper, fomos à pista de dança, mas a música agitada não durou muito tempo. Logo começou a tocar uma música lenta, e muitos casais começaram a dançar coladinhos. Pra minha surpresa, até Gideão e Mabel estavam dançando colados!

**Eu: **Foi a condição, lembra?

Dipper ficou um pouco sem graça, mas mesmo assim me segurou pela cintura, enquanto eu enlaçava o pescoço dele. Nos primeiros momentos, dançamos em silencio, até Dipper se pronunciar.

**Dipper: **Wendy...

**Eu: **Oi?

**Dipper: **Eu quero te contar uma coisa. Uma coisa que eu devia ter contado há muito tempo, quando ainda tinha 12 anos.

Confesso que fiquei preocupada quando ele afirmou isso. O que exatamente ele queria me contar? Pra ele ter guardado isso por tanto tempo, devia ser realmente importante.

**Eu: **O que é?

**Dipper: **Eu... eu te amo.

Quando processei o que ele disse, arregalei os olhos em choque, ao mesmo tempo que sentia meu rosto esquentar. Possivelmente, estava tão vermelho quanto meu cabelo. Ele havia dito mesmo que me amava?

Mesmo com o meu choque, Dipper continuou falando.

**Dipper: **Eu amo você, Wendy, desde que tinha apenas 12 anos. Desde que era apenas um pré-adolescente desejando que o amor da vida dele o notasse. Desde... desde a primeira vez... que eu te vi.

Aquilo, sim, havia sido emocionante... e inesperado. Tanto que cheguei a me sentir uma idiota. Como nunca percebi os sentimentos de Dipper antes? Como pude ser tão cega? Eu falava do Robbie na frente dele e o mesmo escondia o que sentia por mim!

Bem, agora que eu sabia, não deixaria que aquela declaração tivesse sido em vão. Não mesmo!

**Eu: **Dipper, você já completou 18 anos?

**Dipper: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Sim, mas por que a pergunta?

Não vi necessidade de responder. Pelo menos, não com palavras. Levando as mãos ao rosto de Dipper, eu o beijei nos lábios, e logo senti que ele retribuía o beijo. Finalmente, depois de tantos relacionamentos fracassados, havia encontrado minha alma gêmea, apesar de ter demorado para perceber que ela sempre esteve ao meu lado.

**Voz: **Fala sério! Arrumem um quarto!

Surpresos, interrompemos o beijo e olhamos para o lado, notando Gideão, ainda dançando com Mabel, fazendo cara de desgosto, o que nos deixou sem graça. Mabel, por outro lado, fez um sinal de positivo para Dipper, mostrando claramente que sabia dos sentimentos de Dipper por mim.

E com tudo resolvido e esclarecido, percebi claramente que aquele havia sido o melhor aniversário de todos.

FIM!


End file.
